


Switchin' the Positions

by tittianamaslany



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, PWP, Plot What Plot, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittianamaslany/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Dani and Jamie need a break. They plan a night at their favorite club. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Switchin' the Positions

It was the kind of night that Dani dreamt of sometimes. When her brain got the best of her and when the beast inside her felt like it was lingering, slowly slipping its way into her veins, she danced. It didn’t matter where, it didn’t matter what music. She needed a drink and a party.

This particular week had been grueling. Between Valentine’s Day and Mother’s Day, The Leafling was busy. Jamie flittered between the back room and the growth spaces in and behind the building ferrying loose flowers back and forth while Dani attentively served walk-ins and wrapped bouquets in paper and light string for customers. The business was doing well, but Jamie and Dani were exhausted. Set up before opening hours and clean up afterhours drained what little energy they were able to conserve each day. After 3 weeks of 15-hour days, Dani crashed onto the couch. Jamie followed behind her, falling unceremoniously onto the couch next to Dani, resting her head in Dani’s lap and closing her eyes. Dani leaned her head back on the cushions, closing her eyes as she absentmindedly played with Jamie’s hair. Her free hand slid down Jamie’s arm and intertwined their fingers, rubbing her thumb in small circles around Jamie’s knuckle.

“I don’t feel like a person some days,” Dani said tiredly.

“Like, in what way?” Jamie asked, concern tattering the edges of her voice.

“I mean, I’m not going to lie and tell you I can’t feel her. I can. I feel her every day,” Dani said quietly. “But,” her voice shifted to a lighter tone, “in this case, I just mean from exhaustion. We’ve barely had a break in weeks, Jay.”

“I know Poppins, I’m sorry. But business is so good! It’s hard to be encouraged to take a break when we could actually turn a profit this year for real.”

Dani made a noise of approval, continuing to curl Jamie’s hair around her first fingers and then comb it out.

“One day,” Dani said. “What if we just take one day to do something fun? It doesn’t even have to be a whole day. Maybe we can just close a little early on Saturday and pop into Rainbow.”

Jamie smiled widely in Dani’s lap.

“I reckon that could be fun. It’s been a while,” Jamie said, realizing their last visit had been nearly a quarter ago. “I think we’d be fine to close down an hour or two early. Maybe grab some dinner before we go?”

“That sounds perfect. I could literally cry right now thinking about how good a night out is going to be,” Dani said back, a smile appearing in her voice.

“Right then, it’s settled. Saturday. You, me, booze, neon, and maybe if we’re lucky, some other things.”

Dani could hear the eyebrow wiggle in Jamie’s voice.

Dani tapped Jamie’s arm playfully before resting her hand on Jamie’s stomach. A minute later, her breathing deepened as she fell asleep. Jamie snuggled into her deeper, feeling a rush of excitement for the weekend ahead.

***

Dani woke up on Saturday nearly unable to contain herself. It was 7 am and Jamie had already been awake, but her energy levels hadn’t yet reached Dani’s.

“Maybe some tea first at least, please?” Jamie asked, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

“Get up baby, it’s date night!”

“Christ Dani it’s barely 7 am, we still have to get through today before it’s date night.”

“Don’t care,” Dani said, quickly rolling out of bed and making her side. “I’m going to make some breakfast and you better have that cute ass in the kitchen in ten.”

Dani treaded gleefully into the kitchen as Jamie audibly groaned from the bedroom.

“Maybe if you’re good tonight I’ll turn that groan into a moan,” Dani said cheerfully from the kitchen. In the bedroom, Jamie’s face went beet red.

“Jesus,” she whispered getting herself out of bed and making her side. She padded into the kitchen as Dani gave her a cheeky smile.

“Just saying, I think it’s going to be a great night,” she said, sliding a plate of toast toward Jamie.

***

The work day moved quickly with customers flowing in and out. At 4 pm, Jamie flipped the slgn on the door to closed and taped a short note next to it indicating that they had closed early that day and would be back to usual hours tomorrow.

Before she could get back to the counter, Dani pulled her into a deep kiss, lightly dragging her by the collar of her shirt into the back room.

“Dani, Jesus,” Jamie whispered as she was pressed hard against the wall joining the back and front of the store.

“Just thought we could start off strong, you know?” Dani said, unbuttoning Jamie’s jeans deftly and dropping light kisses along her neck and collarbones.

“Yeah, yeah I think that’s—” Jamie was cut off by Dani’s fingers gently sliding around her. “Fuck,” she whispered as she dropped her head backward. Dani dragged her tongue harshly up Jamie’s neck and kissed her deeply.

“I didn’t want to wait, hope that’s okay,” Dani said in a low tone against her lips.

“Mmmm,” was all Jamie could get out as Dani increased her pace, beginning to make quick circles. Jamie’s hips inadvertently twitched downward in pursuit of more friction. Dani pressed upwards harder, exchanging her fingers for her thumb and pressing two fingers inside her.

Jamie’s eyes opened wide, a series of light curses falling through her lips. She raised her leg slightly to give Dani better access and let her forehead rest on Dani’s. Grinding down onto her hand, Jamie’s muscles tensed quickly, her breath coming in short spurts as pleasure overtook her. She could feel Dani’s eyes watching her closely, studying the way her mouth opened slightly wider and her eyes fluttered closed. Dani had spent years studying Jamie’s face and nothing sent waves through her body like watching Jamie.

Jamie kept her eyes shut, her forehead still resting against Dani’s as she smiled softly. Dani giggled lightly, pulling her hands out and resting it lightly on Jamie’s hip.

“Hell of a start to the evening, Poppins,” Jamie laughed lightly.

“Let’s go change,” Dani said, taking Jamie’s hand and pulling her through the back door.

***

For 3 years Dani and Jamie had made their fair share of appearances at the underground club in Burlington. It wasn’t much, but the cheap booze and the repetitive beats did the trick. On weekends, bodies piled onto the dance floor, shaking and bumping against one another. Drinks spilled on tables, the DJ released bubbles into the audience, and neon lights danced over an otherwise-darkened crowd.

The club had no rules. Anybody and everybody danced together, singing and grinding their night away. It was one of the few places Dani and Jamie felt they could shamelessly kiss in public without fear of who was watching or what might happen. Dani was intent on taking advantage of that.

Dani pulled Jamie by the hand past the bouncer, giving a friendly wave. She and Jamie had already split a bottle of wine with dinner, but she needed more.

“I’ll get first round,” she shouted to Jamie over the music, dragging her toward a circular bar in the middle of the room.

Jamie followed diligently. The heat of the club snaked up her neck and she felt the rush of a fresh evening rush over her. Like Dani, Jamie felt freedom in the darkness of the club. She didn’t have to be professional there. She just had to have a good time. It wasn’t exciting, it wasn’t boring, it was a space to exist freely that usually didn’t exist outside of the walls of their home.

Jamie studied Dani standing at the bar. Her hair had softened in the few years of their relationship, now falling more gently around her. She had on a red short-sleeve velvet shirt that rode up her back slightly as she stepped onto the foot rest at the bar for leverage and shifted over the bar top. Her black skirt hit high on her thighs making Jamie’s eyes widen just slightly as she studied her curves. Jamie knew Dani’s body like a favorite song, every touch made a different note and together the sound was harmonious. Jamie couldn’t help herself at reaching a hand out to rest it lightly on the small of Dani’s back, garnering a sly smile over the shoulder from her partner before turning back to get the bartender’s attention. Heat slid through Jamie’s veins watching Dani.

“We’ll have…two tequila shots and two long island iced teas,” she said loudly trying to overcome the thumping music.

The bartender nodded and turned to make their drinks. 

Dani swiveled around, staying standing on top of the foot rest and leaning against the bar setting her a few inches over Jamie. Jamie looked up at her, mouth watering slightly as she studied down the front of Dani’s body, eyes landing on her low cut top right at eye level.

“This outfit is a _crime_ ,” Jamie said, her voice deeper than usual. Dani smirked back and winked, turning back to the bar to grab their drinks and pay.

She passed Jamie a shot and a lime and held hers up to cheers.

“To finally having a night off!” she screamed like a college girl, cheersing with Jamie before downing the shot and sucking on her lime, her face in a puckered grimace. 

Jamie watched her, laughed and followed suit.

“Really letting go tonight, eh?” she asked after putting her glass back on the counter.

Rather than respond, Dani picked up one of the iced teas and swiftly downed half the glass in three sips.

“No need to show off,” Jamie joked, reaching for hers.

“I miss letting loose!” Dani yelled, the high pitch of her voice not masking her words already beginning to slur. “I wanna dance and drink and not worry about things again!"

Dani chugged the rest of her glass and giggled. She set her empty glass down and pulled Jamie’s hand hard, dragging her toward the dance floor. Jamie grabbed her drink hoping she could manage to drink it down while they danced.

Dani pulled them toward the crowd. It was nearly impossible to see aside from the neon glowing lights flashing to the beats. Dani closed her eyes and threw her hands over her head, grinning widely as she bounced to the beat. Jamie bounced along, taking sips of her drink and watching Dani closely. Her shirt was riding low on her chest, her lace bra dancing along the edges. The song changed and Dani yelped. 

Jamie had just enough time to set her glass on an empty table before Dani grabbed her hand and dove them deep into the middle of the crowd. 

“I love this song!” she screamed as a deep bass spread through the club. Dani pulled Jamie close, snaking her arms around Jamie’s waist. She pulled Jamie flush to her, grinding their hips together and sliding one of Jamie’s legs between her own. Jamie slid her arms around Dani’s ribs to pull her close. In the middle of the dancing crowd, they blended right in.

Jamie’s breath hitched as Dani leaned in, tilting her eyes up darkly. A sultry grin crossed her lips as she ground down on Jamie’s leg. 

Jamie’s eyes went wide. 

“Dani,” Jamie said whisper-yelling over the music. Dani bit her lip and looking Jamie in the eye.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

Dani’s smile widened wickedly as she shook her head and rolled her hips again onto Jamie’s leg heavily. Jamie felt her breathing get heavier as Dani continued grinding herself on Jamie’s leg, Jamie matching her sway. Dani raised her arms to link around Jamie’s neck and bent their foreheads together, keeping her pace. 

Dani’s breath sped up as the beat continued. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and making soft moans that only Jamie could here. Jamie clawed her nails into Dani’s back as Dani swore under breath, her muscles seizing lightly against Jamie.

“That was unexpected,” Jamie said with a smile as they continued swaying lightly. She peaked around the room making sure nobody had seen anything suspicious, but all of the partiers around them were fully immersed in their own dancing.

Dani laughed. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin and made her glisten in the lights of the dance floor.

“Sorry if I uh...ruined your pants,” Dani said, her face flushing.

“Fuck it,” Jamie said, planting a kiss on her lips with a grin. Her heart soared with the feeling of being able to exist safely and publicly. 

Jamie grabbed Dani’s hands and linked them, continuing to dance her around, jumping and swaying to the beat. The whole club sang together to pop and hip hop blasting through the small space. They bumped against each other, laughing and giggling, loosening up.

Half an hour later, the liquor had fully caught up to them. Their dancing was sloppy and close, their laughter and singing loud. As another song finished, Dani flopped into Jamie’s arms.

“Bathroom!” she yelled, grabbing Jamie and leading her through the crowd.

There was a short line against the wall where they stood, bouncing together. Dani stared intently at Jamie for a moment, studying the way her loose black t-shirt hung against her arms. Jamie followed her gaze as Dani walked her fingers up Jamie’s arm and then slid them back down to her wrist. Jamie watched her intently as she traced the same pattern again, this time teasing up to her collar bone. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to let the heat in her body flare too high. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Jamie grabbed Dani by the wrist and dragged her into the single stall, quickly locking the door behind them before anyone could pay too much attention. 

She pinned Dani into the door, kissed her hard. Her lips pulsed against Dani’s skin as she trailed a hot path down her neck.

“We’ve got about 2 minutes until someone knocks,”  she growled against Dani’s neck.

Without hesitation, Dani took Jamie’s hand and dipped it under her skirt.

“Guess I prepared,” she said with a soft laugh.

Jamie rubbed fast circles against her nerves, Dani wimpering loudly, her noises blocked by the still-thumping bass outside.

“Inside,” Dani whimpered.

Jamie slid her fingers into Dani quickly, Dani’s strangled moan coursing through her veins directly to her own core. Jamie bit into Dani’s neck, sure she was leaving a mark. She pulsed her fingers to the fast beat of the music behind the door as Dani angled her leg to give her more space. Jamie licked a line down to the top of Dani’s chest, nipping across and breathing deeply into her cleavage. Dani groaned a string of curses as Jamie thrust deeply into her, her muscles closing tightly around Jamie’s fingers.

Dani grabbed Jamie’s hand from her skirt and sucked Jamie’s fingers into her mouth staring Jamie down. 

“Home. Now,” Dani said, her pupils still slightly blown. 

***

The walk home was blurry and hurried. They took turns steadying each other, trying not to draw too much attention. At a near-empty intersection Dani risked a whisper in Jamie’s ear.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Jamie’s eyes widened again. Heat climbed up her neck, as Dani giggled and stumbled off across the street. 

Jamie followed intently suddenly feeling her jeans rubbing her in all the right places.

The front door never felt further away.

***

The lobby area was blessedly empty. Jamie stole a kiss as she dragged Dani into the elevator. Just as the doors began closing, a voice from the lobby screamed, “hold the elevator!”

Dani and Jamie leapt apart, Jamie threw her arm messily between the doors as a stranger joined them. Their private bubble exploded around them as the three faced the elevator doors. Jamie and Dani stood in opposite corners. Jamie’s skin felt like fire, with Dani’s electricity shocking more waves through her every second. Dani’s chest heaved softly with anticipation, she peaked a glance over to Jamie who looked half crazy. 

The slow elevator carried them all upward to the top floor.

The three got off, Jamie and Dani walking hurriedly behind the other person and waiting until they entered their own door to rush to their own. Jamie fumbled the keys, dropping them in front of the door. As she bent to pick them up, Dani ground against her back, wrapping her hands tightly around Jamie’s hips. Jamie stood up quickly nearly missing the door handle as she tried to unlock the dead bolt. Behind her, Dani’s hands wandered around her stomach. She sucked hard on Jamie’s neck, Jamie’s heart pounded in her ears. 

She finally opened the door and dragged Dani inside, messily slamming the door behind them. Jamie attempted to slide her boots off, instead tripping and bringing Dani down to the ground with her. Dani landed on top with a thunk and a giggle.

“Not where I was planning but honestly I don’t give a fuck right now,” Dani said with a growl. 

Jamie kicked off her shoes and kissed Dani hard, her tongue shimmying along Dani’s closed lips.

Dani straddled Jamie in the entry hallway, pinning her gently but firmly to the floor. She kissed down Jamie’s body hard using her tongue to slide her shirt up. Dani used one hand to slide under Jamie’s bra and her mouth to match on the opposite side. 

If there was one thing that made Dani feel alive, it was feeling Jamie thrum beneath her. She liked the way every flick of her tongue changed the tone in Jamie’s moans. Relished in the feeling of muscles clenching beneath her, responding to every small shift or turn. She wanted to feel it all tonight. 

Dani moved down Jamie’s body teasing soft lines across her stomach. Watching the way her muscles flexed and flowed beneath her touch. Dani unbuttoned Jamie’s jeans and slid them down her body, filling herself with Jamie’s scent. She looped her thumbs through the waistband of already-ruined boy shorts and took everything off at once.

Dani captured Jamie between her lips, Jamie’s moan coming so quickly she couldn’t contain it. Dani hummed softly, laughing at Jamie’s release. She cued Jamie to bend her knees and hooked her arms beneath them. Jamie’s was a feast that Dani had never gotten tired of. Every time came with a new taste, every movement a new dish just for her.

Dani rolled her tongue over Jamie and felt her partner’s legs tighten around her head, her hips roll into Dani’s mouth. With Jamie’s legs covering her ears, she could hear her own breath picking up, feel the heat building in her own body.

Dani let her splayed hands roam, sliding one hand in where Jamie silently asked her and the other down her own body.

She felt Jamie arching, heard a floating version of her voice begging for more, harder, more. Her head was being squeezed tighter and her tongue flicked hard circles against Jamie. She added more pressure, more speed to Jamie as she worked small movements against herself as well, keeping time with both hands. 

As Jamie’s words turned to curses and she lost control of her hips, Dani moaned into Jamie, bringing herself to the precipice of falling off a cliff. That’s how things were with Jamie. Getting to the edge separately but never jumping alone.

“Fuck,” Dani hears spill out of Jamie’s mouth over the roar of her own heartbeat, letting herself fall with Jamie off the edge.

Dani rested her head against the inside of Jamie’s thigh and giggled, using her fingers to clean the corners of her mouth.

“We uh...we should do that more often,” Jamie said, still breathless. 

“I can make every day off this good,” Dani said, crawling up to snuggle Jamie into her side.

“We should probably at least get to bed,” Jamie laughed into her side.

Dani pressed a kiss to her head and paused, inhaling the smell of her whole world. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” 

**Author's Note:**

> is there a part two to this? who can say.


End file.
